


The Tale of 6 Brothers

by Raiviin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harems, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiviin/pseuds/Raiviin
Summary: When Fred corners Harry in the Gryffindor common room staircase, he didn't quite realise all the family  hijinks he'd be getting up to.This is a Harry Potter/Weasley brother harem fic.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. The First Brother

Fucking his best friend’s brother wasn’t something he had planned on doing. In fact, he wasn’t much of a planner at all which is why he was a little blindsided when Fred Weasley (he thinks it was Fred) pushed him up against the wall in the Gryffindor staircase. At first he thought Fred was going to tell him more secrets about the Maurauders map, and didn’t want anyone else to hear, or why else would Fred have put his lips so close to Harry’s? With one hand wrapped around Harry’s collar and the other flat on the wall by his face, Fred had pulled Harry’s face to his and snogged him senseless. 

It was the best kiss Harry had ever had. 

It was the only kiss Harry had ever had. 

Harry lost himself in the makeout, and when he pulled his face away realised his hands were inside Fred’s shirt, resting on his back, and he could feel the definition of shoulder blade muscles Fred must have developed from being a Beater. Fred still had one hand on Harry’s collar, the other was cupping the back of his head.  
“Well, good night then.” Fred said, and continued up the staircase to his room.

***

“Harry, are you okay?” Ron was lying on his stomach on his bed, reading a Quidditch magazine. 

“Yeah, just tripped up the stairs, which as we all know is far worse than tripping down the stairs.” Harry didn’t intend to lie to Ron about the kiss, but he wasn’t sure how he would react. Ron was very protective of Ginny, and it was unclear if it was because she’s a girl, the youngest in the family, or both, but Harry did not want to risk his friendship with Ron over one kiss with his brother. Actually, on second thought, Ron would just get angry over nothing so it wouldn’t be worth even bringing up – he was being a great friend by not saying anything at all. 

During the week, Harry found himself waiting in the common room until long after the others had gone to bed, and finding excuses to walk to classes alone. 

“Stupid”, he thought to himself as he was sitting in an armchair by the fire, finding reasons to continue extending his Transfiguration essay. “Why are you doing this? It was one kiss. Clearly it meant nothing and was just a typical Weasley prank.” No sooner than the thought entered his head, an arm reached into his field of vision and plucked the quill from his hand. 

“You’re up late. I didn’t realize you were so…studious”. Fred was sitting in the overstuffed armchair beside him, and toyed with the quill between his fingers. 

“Yeah, er, I…er” Harry stammered. 

“Why don’t you take a break, clearly all this learning has addled your wits”. Fred pulled Harry from his chair and on to his lap. He knew it was wrong, but Fred’s tongue against his collarbone, his neck, his lips, was too much to resist. Sitting on Fred’s lap, he could feel that this was more than just a silly lark, as Fred’s “interest” could be felt through their school robes, hard against Harry’s thigh. Harry, not sure what to do about it yet, let it sit there, but allowed his fingers to roam the flat expanse of Fred’s stomach and over his chest as they kissed by the fire. 

When Harry entered the dorm that night, Ron asked, “Did you finish the essay? Maybe you should ask Hermione for help if you’re struggling that much.” 

Harry didn’t know how to explain what he’d been doing, so he lied again. “I think I have it figured out now”. 

Once he started lying, it was hard to stop. Harry would don the invisiblity cloak and sneak away with Fred, finding empty hallways and classrooms to conduct their mischief in. Fred would find an excuse to get Harry alone, and Harry would make it easy for Fred to find him alone. They would conduct their days completely normally, and Fred would make it known through a quirk of an eyebrow or a casual gesture that he was planning on stealing away with Harry. 

In the next few weeks, Harry found himself growing bolder. Fred may be the one finding the hidden corridor, but Harry would be the first to unbutton the other’s shirt. Harry began exploring Fred’s body not only with his hands, but with his mouth. One evening, they found an empty classroom and Fred used an upper-level locking spell to seal the door – he knew all the tricks to ensure they wouldn’t get caught. Harry was sitting on a desk, his legs wrapped around Fred as he was standing between them, their over robes and shirts quickly discarded this time. Fred traced his tongue down Harry’s neck, biting gently where neck met shoulder, and reached down to where Harry’s erection was making itself known. Harry gasped quietly as Fred’s fingers gently caressed his growing length over his trousers. Fred looked steadily into Harry’s eyes and asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yes!” Harry gasped, and the gasp turned into a moan as Fred slipped his hand under Harry’s waistband. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of Harry’s cock, and Harry grabbed the edges of the desk tightly. Fred switched from playful rubbing to a full grip, and languorously began to move his hand up and down. It was a strange feeling, it was different than when Harry did it himself, but Fred knew what he was doing and it wasn’t long before Harry threw his head back and cried out in release. Fred covered Harry’s mouth with his other hand to stifle the noise, and said with a smirk, “I guess we’ll be using a silencing charm next time too”. Fred nonchalantly threw a cleaning spell Harry’s way. 

“Would you like me to…” Harry gestured towards Fred physical response to watching Harry cum.

“Only if you want to.” Fred responded. 

“I want to! But, I’m new to this.” Harry said the last part quietly, a little embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.” With Harry still sitting on the desk, Fred unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out. It reminded Harry of Fred – paler at the base, the colour a smooth gradient to the flushed tip, tall, and a little slender. Fred took Harry’s hand and placed it around the shaft, just below the head. Fred put his hand over Harry’s. 

“You can start with a motion like this, but other things can also feel good. It’s fun to explore when you’re just starting, but the closer your partner gets to orgasm, the more you’re going to want to find the perfect motion and stick with that pace and grip.”

“Like this?” Harry asked, trying a different pressure.

“Oh yes..just like that. You’re a natural, just like a Quidditch”. 

Harry tried a few different grips, and Fred enjoyed every single moment of it. Finally, when they were reaching the end, Fred put his hand back over Harry’s and showed him just how he liked it. Eventually he let his hand fall away, and Harry finished him off. 

“That was perfect”. Fred whispered in Harry’s ear. 

It was getting late. They donned their robes and snuck back to the Gryffindor common room. That night as Harry fell asleep, he thought, “Next time, I’m going to find Fred first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Fred alone in the common room and doesn't let the opportunity pass him by.

The next morning, Harry found it difficult to concentrate. Charms class had Harry thinking of all the ways Fred had shown Harry a ‘wand’ could be grasped. The morning progressed slowly because of course, this week in potions class focused on different stimulants and their long lasting properties. How was Harry supposed to focus when his mind kept revisiting how ‘stimulating’ Fred could be? 

“Harry, are you paying attention?” Hermione hissed. “These potions could be helpful to making you last longer!”

“What?” Why would Hermione be concerned about him lasting longer with Fred? Wait. She meant lasting longer in a duel. “Get your head out of your arse” he muttered to himself.

“Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, if you have something you want to share you can share it with the class.” Snape drawled, pausing in his lecture. 

“Sorry professor, I was just…confused”. While Harry’s ability to lie was improving quickly thanks to his repeated after-hours dalliances, he wasn’t sure if this counted. After all, Hermione had confused him, just not about the class. 

During history of magic, the class when it was easiest to let your mind wander, Harry found himself dreaming up convoluted scenarios to get Fred alone in a room with him. As soon as class concluded, Harry told Ron and Hermione he had forgotten something in the common room and raced back to find the Marauder’s Map. He stuffed it into his bag with his other supplies and resolved to check it periodically to determine when would be the best time to return fire with an ambush of his own. Despite his frequent checks of the map, Harry was unable to find a moment when Fred was alone and easily accessible at the same time. No wonder Fred was always the one approaching Harry, he and Harry were at opposite ends of the castle most of the time. As the week progressed, Harry forced himself to put aside his temporary obsession and concentrate on his schoolwork, and checked the map less and less. 

Almost overnight, fall became winter and great gusts of wind buffeted the castle, the moans of the first snowstorm howling through the hallways. Saturday morning dawned cold and clear, the sun reflecting off the smooth expanse of snow that blanketed the grounds. Most of the students took to the outdoors, as the first real snow brought with it the novelty of building snow forts and pitched battles using spelled snowballs. The piercing shrieks of the first years mixed with the deeper laughs of the older students, and within no time at all the tips of everyone’s noses turned bright red with the cold. Hermione quickly tired of the exercise and returned to the library, and Harry was the second to drop off as Ron was enjoying defending the Official Gryffindor Snow Fort with Ginny. 

Harry returned to the deserted Gryffindor common room, his hands tucked into his armpits to warm them faster. He climbed through the portrait, removing his wet boots and stopped by the fire to defrost his toes. Laying on the couch, his eyes closed, a book draped carelessly over his chest, was Fred. 

Harry glanced around to make sure he hadn’t overlooked anyone else who may be secretly tucked away in the common area. Reassured it was just Fred and him, Harry took a deep breath, remove the book from Fred’s chest and lay gently on top of him instead, keeping his weight supported off Fred’s body so as not to crush him. He spent a moment just looking. Fred’s orange lashes cast shadows on his face that shifted with the crackling fire beside them, making his freckles dance. His hair lay in a mess across his forehead, spreading in spikes across the cushions. His lips were slightly parted, his chest moving up and down with each slight inhale and exhale. Harry took off his glasses, bent over and gently placed his lips on Fred’s. Fred parted his lips, and Harry gently slid his tongue in, and continue the kiss as Fred came slowly awake. Harry nibbled the spot at the base of Fred’s jaw and began to move his hand down Fred’s chest, lower, reaching under his trousers. As soon as Harry’s still cold fingers made contact with Fred’s warm member, he woke fully with a slight gasp. 

“What are you…oh!” 

Harry had slid lower down, pulling Fred’s trousers with him, and had replaced his cold fingers with his lips that he’d warmed on Fred’s. 

“Is this alright?” Harry asked, before he slowly circled his tongue around the tip the way that he had circled it with his thumb the week before.

“Yes, how did you –“ The question was cut off as Harry licked from the base of Fred’s shaft to the tip, his mouth swallowing the head as he reached the top. He did what Fred had shown him last week, only this time with his tongue, trying different spots, different pressures taking Fred’s turgid cock down as far into his throat as he could manage. His throat got sore fairly fast, so he replaced his mouth with his hand and gently sucked and teased Fred’s balls, taking one into his mouth and then the other, gently nibbling as the skin before sucking again to soften the feeling. Harry kept one hand splayed on Fred’s hip, and could feel him react to the different things he tried in the small muscles of Fred’s thighs and stomach.   
Fred seemed at a loss for words, instead making small noises and breathing deeply. After Harry grew tired of trying different things, he took his hand to the base of Fred’s shaft and began to pump gently as he licked and sucked the top half of the shaft and head. 

“Harry, if you keep doing that I’m going to…”Fred trailed off as Harry kept the same pressure but sped up the smallest bit until, with one last strong pulse, Fred came into Harry’s mouth. Harry, pleased that he had done well, swallowed and said, “no cleaning spell necessary this time.”

“This time…” Fred started to say, and then they were interrupted as the portrait swung open. 

“Shit! Fred!” They weren’t quick enough. 

“George? Harry? What are you…”

“George?” 

“Fred?”

“Harry?”

“What did you mean this time?” George asked, looking at Harry sprawled on his lap and back up to Fred, the back of the portrait in contrast with his red and gold jumper. 

“What?” Harry sat up and looked down at the man underneath him, and back up to his twin standing in the doorway.

“You’re not, I mean. What!?” 

“Harry,” Fred said from the doorway. “I’m Fred, and you, by the looks of it, just finished pleasuring my twin, George.”

“I’m not sure if you knew this, Harry, but we’re identical.” George said with a laugh.

“Oh no!” Harry wailed, turning bright red as George pulled his trousers back up. He tried to stand up, but George caught his wrist. Fred strode over and caught his other.

“Harry it’s okay, I’m not upset, it was an honest mistake.” Fred said.

“I’m definitely not upset, Fred, what have you bean teaching him?” George said.

Harry, blushing even more furiously, said, “We hadn’t done...that…yet”.

“Fred you must be so jealous!” George jokingly crowed. 

“Stuff it George, I’m the first one back to the common room but everyone else isn’t that far behind me. Hurry up and get back to what you were doing before you were doing Harry.” Fred joked back. The typical jocularity of the twins put Harry at ease, and he relaxed as they both continued to hold on to him, Fred’s thumb stroking the inside of Harry’s wrist.

“It’s okay? I didn’t…I mean, I didn’t mean to…” Harry stuttered.

“It’s okay”. Fred and George said in unison. 

“Clearly you stayed out in the cold too long. I think you need to warm up.” Fred stood up, dragging Harry with him, and began walking towards the dormitory showers, his hand still firmly grasping Harry’s wrist. 

“Are you...are you sure?”

“Of course I am, your fingers are still frozen! Let’s get you under warm water.”

“Ooh I want to see this, Fred wait for me!” George picked his book up off the floor and tucked it under his arm, following the two boys up the tower staircase. 

Harry wasn’t sure where they were going, but he kept his mouth shut knowing he was about to find out.


End file.
